


Mornings Like This

by lorir_writes



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: In her new life at Oklahoma City as a freshman at Langston University, Ellie enjoys a quiet early morning in Colt’s arms.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 1





	Mornings Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: OTP prompts - Exploring each other’s bodies / Piece written for one of the winners of my 300 followers giveaway

Ellie shifts on the bed as she wakes up from slumber. The sunlight warms her bare legs and she sees the drapes partially open, their clothes once scattered around the room are now properly folded in a plush chair next to the bed. _Weird… It wasn’t like that before. Did he wake up to organize the room and open the drapes?_ She smiles at the thought that he’s getting a bit obsessive with cleaning and organizing things like she is. But in her case, she would have already gotten up and started making breakfast for them. He’s much more a sleeper than she is and, of course, he went back to bed to rest and he’ll probably pretend he never got up. 

After they went through the past year, she is happy he’s right there with her, in their bed, sleeping soundly, snoring a little in her ear. She doesn’t mind. In fact, she loved hearing the small sounds he makes when he is asleep. It’s her reminder that he’s really there and he’s okay, that what happened in the past stayed in the past and they’re moving forward.  
  
His strong arms are still wrapped around her waist, exactly like they were after their long and sweet night together. He’s still naked just like he was when they fell asleep tangled in each other’s bodies. She runs her fingers on his lower arms and hands, analyzing every birthmark in his skin, the light veins in his hands, his once soft palms that now have small calluses from working on his bikes and the cars. Memorizing every little detail, every inch of his skin is one her favorites things to do on quiet mornings like this before their daily routines actually start.  
  
She feels his chest expand behind her and he stretches up a little as he slowly wakes up. “Good morning, girlfriend,” he whispers kissing the spot below her ear.  
  
Ellie smiles. “Good morning, boyfriend. Did you sleep okay?”  
  
“Yeah, I did. You?”  
  
She shifts on the bed to look at him. “Never better.”  
  
He rubs his eyes with one hand. “How long have you been awake?”  
  
“Long enough.”  
  
“Were you watching me sleep again, you little stalker?” He raises an eyebrow as a corner of his mouth quirks up.  
  
“No…” she pouts feigning innocent. “You were spooning me, how could I watch?”  
  
He chortles. “Fair enough.”  
  
“But I did notice you organized the room.”  
  
“Lies! I don’t clean or organize things. Little faeries did that,” he mocks.  
  
Ellie swats his arms and he laughs. “What? It’s true. I woke up because my arm was numb and when I got up to drink water, Tinkerbell and her little fairy friends were everywhere folding clothes, taking out the trash, adjusting the paintings on the wall, throwing away the lamp we broke last night…”  
  
She giggles.  
  
“I’m telling you! They even laughed when they saw me. I think it was because I was wearing your pink robe with little hearts by accident,” he joked.  
  
“I think you like that robe more than I do,” she grinned.  
  
“It’s soft, delicate and it smells like you. What’s not to like?” he says pressing his lips against hers, pulling her closer.  
  
His hands roam over her body, lacing her legs with his, then moves up, gently running up her thighs, buttcheeks, the small and the center of her back until it reaches her neck, where they rest as their kiss gets deeper, more passionate, leaving her breathless. His lips brush against her chin, her jawline, and her neck, dotting small fiery kisses along the way and moving back up to her lips.  
  
Ellie can barely think when he does that and he knows he has this effect on her. He loves that she feels like the world stopped spinning just so they could have that quiet morning in each other’s arms, relishing the touch of their feet grazing, the warmth of their bodies, the sound of their heartbeats in sync. That’s exact same feeling he has when he’s with her. He gives one final kiss on the tip of her nose and they pull away with smiles on their faces.  
  
“Colt?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Did you wake up earlier brush your teeth?”  
  
“No…” he looks away.  
  
“Colt?” She smiles at him.  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
“You drank beer last night. You’re supposed to have a terrible morning breath now, not a minty fresh one as if you not only brushed your teeth but also used mouthwash.”  
  
“You don’t have bad breath either. Did _you_ wake up earlier to brush your teeth?”  
  
“I had a salad and apple juice last night. My breath is just fine. Though I can’t say the same about yours after that amount of beers…”  
  
“No, I did not brush my teeth. Maybe the little faeries know I’m dating a beautiful girl with many healthy habits and they brushed my teeth so I can keep up,” he shrugs smiling.  
  
“You’re such a dork, Colt,” she pushes him playfully.  
  
“Well, I wasn’t before I met you. It’s probably your fault.”

“Hah, yeah… Keep telling yourself that,” she says, giving him a quick kiss, getting out of the bed and getting dressed. “Come on. Let’s have breakfast.”

“I don’t know… I kind of like our bed,” he grins.

“Fine. I’ll prepare it and we’ll eat breakfast here. But it’s the last time I’ll do it this week,” she says trying to keep a straight face as his eyes sweep her body from head to toe in a mix of adoration and lust.

“Hey, I earned it. I took out the trash and cleaned the room.”

“Really? Wasn’t it the little fairies’ work?” She gives him a meaningful look.

“Whatever…” he mumbled.

She giggles bending over to kiss him one more time. “Black coffee, bacon, eggs and toast?”

He smiles. “You know me so well.”


End file.
